


My Little Bumblebee

by dreamadept, The_Twister, uboas



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, Insectiality, M/M, Masochism, Melissaphilia, Outdoor Sex, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamadept/pseuds/dreamadept, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uboas/pseuds/uboas
Summary: Jeff the Killer and his boyfriend, Barry B. Benson, go on a picnic date which turns a little bit... weird.





	My Little Bumblebee

It wasn’t like Jeff to have a large array of emotions, let alone any positive feelings for any other being than himself.

Yet here he was, gazing lovingly into the bright eyes of Barry B. Benson, and wondering why he was having such an incredible hard-on for a bee.

“Jeff? Are you okay?”

Jeff snapped out of his daze, turning to stare at his darling partner.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it, babe.”

Barry stared at him from his perch on the picnic basket. It may have been dark, but the small bee could see the concern strung across his lover's face. He fluttered his wings and flew up to Jeff, planting a small kiss on the chapped lips of the fierce yet sexy murderer.

“Darling… You can come to me with anything, okay? I understand that we are far different, but my love for you… We can get past anything.”

Jeff shifted uncomfortably. When Barry got like this it weirded him out. The murderer was used to keeping everything to himself, and dealing with his problems using a knife. Yet, with this strange but endearing bee, Jeff couldn’t find himself believing he had found someone who cared for him. Someone he could trust.

Glancing up at the night sky, Jeff let out a sigh, “I should probably go. It isn’t a good idea for me to stay out in the open for so long. Might get seen.” He shifted his legs as he said this - truth was, Jeff had a raging boner and needed to do something about it. 

Barry frowned, flying eye level with Jeff. 

God, how those dark, brooding eyes turned him on.

“Jeff, babe… Can’t we stay together a bit longer? I had… something I wanted to do with you.”

This piqued Jeff’s interest. Sure, spending time with Barry was amazing, but they usually just sat around and talked or cuddled. There wasn’t much they could do - considering one was a killer and the other was a bee. It was more than likely they’d get kicked out of a bowling alley. 

Jeff doubted Barry could even push a bowling ball, let alone pick one up.

“I guess I can spare a few minutes… What is it, Barry?” 

Barry smirked seductively, dashing to give his lover another quick kiss. “Have you ever wondered what it’s like to fuck a bee?”

Jeff stared at Barry, his jaw hanging open. “Wh-what? I… Uh, no?”

“Well, darling…” Barry cooed, running a hand down Jeff’s perfect jawline, “would you like to?”

A sudden twitch in his pants made Jeff painfully self aware of how hard he was. 

Barry glanced down, his little bee lips turning up in delight as he saw the growing bulge. The bee could feel himself growing warm, and his little bee penis grew hard. He stroked himself as he flew down to settle on Jeff’s groin, where he could feel his darling twitch. 

“Jeff…”

Jeff inhaled sharply, startling Barry. “Babe.”

“Yes, my sweet?”

“How are we supposed to do it? You’re a fucking bee.”

Barry pouted, huffing. “I am quite good at genital stimulation, you know!”

Jeff cheeks reddened as he imagined Barry’s tongue playing with the tip of his dick. God, he could almost feel it. 

A sudden unzipping sound caught the murderer’s attention, and his gaze snapped to that of his sexy boyfriend undoing his jeans. 

“B-Barry, I -”

“Trust me Jeff… I know how to get a man off.” Barry said huskily, winking as Jeff’s erection popped up, his tip glistening with precum. 

Barry ran his tongue along the tip, lapping up the clear fluid. His own penis was rock hard, dripping in his own precum. He ignored his own needs as Jeff moaned, wrapping a hand around his thick member. The young bee was probably going to get off just by listening to and watching Jeff - his boyfriend was such a horny bastard, it was almost strange to Barry that they had been together this long without Jeff creaming himself.

“Ooh… B-Barry, that’s really… Aaah…” 

Barry smirked as he continued to lick Jeff’s dick, feeling his own arousal heighten as Jeff moans grew louder. 

Jeff shifted, reaching out to stroke Barry's little erection. Barry groans in pleasure, slamming his body against Jeff’s cock and thrusting in excitement. 

The two continue touching each other - Jeff albeit gently - until Barry pulls back, staring hungrily at Jeff. He flies up to Jeff’s scarred, chapped lips and kisses him, before settling on the tip of his boyfriend’s dick.

“Jeff… I have a suggestion.”

Chest heaving, Jeff stared hornily at Barry. “What is it?”

“Have you ever experimented with pain-play, love?”

Jeff hadn’t, but he knew what Barry was implying. How could he, a dangerous killer, not get a kick out of pain? He adored pain to the point where some may say it was an addiction.

“I haven’t tried it, but how could I pass on a chance?” Jeff smirked as he said this, licking his lips. 

Barry gave his butt a little shake. “What about stinging?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The bee stroked the tip of Jeff’s cock, earning himself a shudder from his boyfriend. “What if I were to sting your dick?”

Immediately Jeff reconsidered what he had agreed to - this was his dick he was talking about! A bee sting to the dick? That’d put him out of commision for weeks!

“Babe, it’ll be okay - I won’t sting too deep, I promise. I won’t puncture the tip, either.”

The way his sexy little boyfriend uttered those few words calmed Jeff’s nerves. He had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, and didn't want to lose it.

Jeff nodded, and with his lovers consent Barry slid down the long, thick cock like a firepole, licking up the remaining precum. The bee flew back up to the tip of his sexy babe’s cock, preparing his butt for puncture time.

Jeff let out a scream of pleasure as Barry plunged his stinger into the flesh beneath the glistening tip. The dark-haired male squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot through his cock, filling him with screams of pain and arousal. He quickened the his pace as he jerked himself off, thrusting his hips upwards. Barry wrapped his own hand around his cock, pumping himself as he felt his stinger tear from his body. 

Pain washed over Barry as he grasped onto Jeff’s thick, moist cock as he furiously rubbed himself, determined to get off with his lover. What he had done was practically suicide for a bee, a means to protect those of his nest and scare away predators. Yet he had given himself up for a mere human - a human he had fallen in love with, no less. 

Barry didn’t regret his decision though - he had been planning this for months now. He wanted some way to pleasure the beautiful, murderous man he had fallen for.

A sudden rush of pleasure overcame Barry, and he screamed as he hit orgasm. Jeff bucked his hips as his cock twitched, unleashing a burst of white, thick liquid out of the tip of his penis. Barry was immediately covered in his darling’s warm cum, and the bee fell to the ground, his body weak.

“O-oh… Barry, that…” Jeff mumbled breathily, his penis throbbing. 

When his lover hadn’t replied, Jeff sat up, ignoring his pain. “Barry?”

That’s when he noticed a bee-shaped body in the midst of his cumshot.

“Barry!” Jeff knelt down next to Barry, scooping up the little body. “Are you okay? Please answer me!”

Barry looked up at Jeff, blinking cum out of his eyes. “Jeff…”

It suddenly hit Jeff - bees die after they sting something! His boyfriend had just killed himself to get him off! 

“Barry, I -”

“Jeff… Please understand. I did this out of love. I love you so much… and I wanted a way to prove it to you. Bees don’t live long anyways, so I… I wanted to give all of me to you.”

If Jeff could cry, he would.

Damn his lidless eyes and tragic backstory. 

Barry let out a soft sigh, reaching up to caress the pasty cheek of the lovestruck killer. “J-Jeff, listen to me… I have one last request.”

Jeff leaned closer, intent on hearing his lover's dying wish. 

“Jeff… Vore me.”

The killer pulled back, staring blankly at his dying boyfriend. Vore? What was vore?

The bee seemed to notice the cluelessness in Jeff’s eyes, as he continued with, “I want you to eat me, Jeff. Make me a part of you… Please.”

Slowly it began to click in Jeff’s head, and he had the brief desire to throw the bee across the field in disgust. He forced himself to ignore the urge, and gently kissed Barry with what remained of his scarred lips.

“I love you, Jeff.” Barry whispered, closing his eyes, a peaceful smile on his lips. 

Jeff stared as the figure stopped moving. 

He knew what he had to do.

Wordlessly, Jeff held Barry’s cum-soaked body into his palms and lifted his now dead lover up to his face. He got a whiff of the heady scent of his own cum, tinged with a light honey sweetness that sent a pang into Jeff’s chest.

The now single killer tipped his head back, sliding his cum-soaked boyfriend into his mouth. 

Jeff knew that swallowing Barry was going to be easy, and it was. His little bee body was drenched in cum, a perfect lubricant that aided the downwards travel.

As the body slid down Jeff’s throat, a sense of calm came over him. Now that Barry was inside of him, Jeff could at least be comforted that his lover would always be with him. 

Now that he was alone, Jeff stood up, buttoning his pants. He looked filthy, but did he care?

No.

Jeff pulled out his knife, staring at it’s sharp edge.

At least he had one way of cheering himself up. 

Murder.

**Author's Note:**

> a slightly rewritten version of a story that was a group effort (and hard to live down)


End file.
